


Late for a date

by SpaceLettuce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceLettuce/pseuds/SpaceLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan calls to apologize about being late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late for a date

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the two girls who played Dean and Cas in the 200th episode.

She's 20 minutes late for their date. "I better call Kristen to apologize." Siobhan quickly calls her girlfriend, hopefully she isn't too mad.  
After a few rings Kristen finally picks up her phone. "Hey, look I'm running a bit I'll be there soon." Siobhan feel pretty bad Kristen has been waiting for this date for a while. "It's ok Siobhan." Kristen says kindly. "I'll just wait here then, That's what I'll do, I'll just wait here then, Wait for my cue" Kristen began to sing the song from the Supernatural musical.   
"KRISTEN!" Siobhan yells. Clearly blushing even though Kristen can't see it. 

"What?!" Kristen says trying not to laugh harder then she already is. 

"NOTHING! I-I'll be there in 5 minutes" 

"Sure you will" Kristen says still smiling. "I'll see you in five minutes" 

 

They end up watching a movie with a sad ending and Kristen mockingly sings 'A single man tear' to Siobhan. The ordeal ends in playful shoves and hand holding.


End file.
